The existing optical gesture determining device is realized by first capturing an image of a hand by an employed image sensing device and determining the gesture of the hand according to the captured image. Thus, the electronic apparatus employing the aforementioned optical gesture determining device can perform a corresponding operation according to a gesture determining result issued from the gesture determining device.
However, to make the gesture determination, the existing gesture determining device needs to perform some complicate operations, such as object detection, edge detection, concave and convex polygons calculation on the captured image. Thus, the existing gesture determining device has relatively low gestures determination speed.